


Звёздные войны: сто двадцать лет спустя.

by Tworings (YuriTikhonov)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Rating: PG13, детектив, повседневность, фантастика, школа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriTikhonov/pseuds/Tworings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже более ста лет существует Новая республика. Казалось бы, всё тихо-мирно, но в тихом омуте, как известно черти-то и водятся... В общем, трём юнглингам одного альтернативного ордена, занимающегося изучением силы, предстоит столкнуться с весьма странными событиями, которые в корне меняют течение их размеренных будней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звёздные войны: сто двадцать лет спустя.

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет перестрелок и космических баталий, и пока никто не собирается захватывать галактику, но тем не менее это не создаёт меньше проблем главным героям.

## Рассказ Энтони Таука.

…Я выскочил из ашрама задолго до побудки. Точнее, побудки в нашей школе не было по определению, но было то, что мы называли «побудкой» - пробуждение набольших, что обычно сопровождалось громкими командами и распоряжениями, способными поднять не только спящего, но и мёртвого.  
Все без исключения желают стать падаванами. Падаван – это индивидуальное обучение у рыцаря или, если повезёт, мастера или даже магистра. Падаван – это сотни путешествий, десятки приключений и мудрый наставник, достаточно сильный и опытный, чтобы вытащить ученика из этих путешествий с приключениями. Падаван – это почти рыцарь и возможность стать и мастером, и магистром, и даже патриархом. На занятиях нам рассказывали о персонах покруче – членах Верховного Совета, но этих мы никогда в жизни не видели и даже не знаем, где они - более-менее точной информацией о Совете располагают только патриархи.  
В общем, падаван – это падаван, а юнглинг – это только юнглинг, и место его в хижине-ашраме.  
Ашрамы - жилища сугубо индивидуальные. Требуется это, чтобы юнглинг мог спокойно предаваться медитации. Но заявляю авторитетно, насколько вообще пятнадцатилетний юнглинг может быть авторитетен, - эти жилища используются чаще для иного занятия, которое тоже начинается на «М», тоже требует сосредоточенности и уединения, но к медитации никакого отношения не имеет. Проверено на личном опыте.  
И ещё одно. Каждый ашрам, несмотря на его неказистый вид, имеет вполне современную начинку, позволяющую чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно. Нет в ашрамах лишь трёх вещей. Первое, нет связи с внешним Миром. Как нам сказали: «Станете падаванами – будете этот мир и смотреть, и трогать, и спасать, и много чего ещё делать. А пока сидите, и не отвлекайтесь». Второе – нет камер внутреннего и наружного наблюдения. Не скажу, чтобы воспитатели ценили личную жизнь – у тех, кто идёт по пути познания Великой Силы, личной жизни нет по определению. Это официально. А не официально очень даже есть. Но об этом я как-нибудь попозже расскажу. И третье, оно же последнее. То, что заставило меня выбежать из ашрама ни свет, ни заря – отсутствие водопровода.  
Никакой логике отсутствие горячего и холодного водоснабжения не поддаётся. Я не знаю, в чью умную голову пришла идея, что ежедневные (точнее, ежеутренние, а иногда и ежевечерние) походы по воду до ближайшего колодца укрепляют дисциплину, столь необходимую любому юнглингу, но голова эта точно не вылезала из бассейна с озонированной водой.  
Можешь позволить себе поваляться в постели, но знай, не успеешь натаскать воды - останешься неумытым. А так как никто тебя не допустит до занятий с грязной мордой, считай, не помылся – не позанимался. А частый пропуск занятий может обернуться и наказанием. Нет, бить не будут - введут в состояние гипноза и заставят почувствовать себя комком грязи. Или фекалий. Брр… Сам не испытывал - не знаю, но те, кому через такое довелось пройти, говорят – удовольствие ниже среднего. Охотно верю.  
Как-то мы пытались устроить марш протеста, перешедший в сидячую забастовку, выдвинув простейшее требование: дайте воду юнглингам (сами старшие по воду не ходят, у них всё культурно, всё как у людей, и водопровод в том числе). Мы думали, нас разгонят, уши надерут, устроят коллективный сеанс дерьмочувствия, но нет. На нас никто не обратил внимания. Мы ходили, орали, потом сидели, перекрыв главную дорогу в лагере, ведущую к космопорту. Пара самых бойких девчонок предлагали раздеться и лечь на центральном плацу так, чтобы получилось какое-нибудь неприличное слово. Тогда нас точно заметят. Хорошо, я не принял участия в этом мероприятии! Сказал, что пойду в кабинет шестого патриарха Кобу Ахома (он у нас вроде завхоза – всё снабжение и обеспечение через него идёт). И пошёл. А все остальные пошли на плац. Раздевались они или нет – не видел, не знаю. Про то говорят много, и всё разное. Но то, что все торчали два часа под палящим солнцем как последние дураки, но никто на нас внимания не обратил – известно доподлинно.  
Я же, как уже было сказано, отправился к шестому патриарху. В «кабинет». Вообще-то, все старшие, где живут, там и работают, и посетителей принимают. Но у шестого была ещё одна «коморка» на другом конце лагеря, которую он совместил со складом. По размерам – о-го-го! Но, так как шестой почти всё время на складе проводит, то отхватил себе место под предлогом каких-то учётов, расчётов и прочего, что требуется проводить в спокойной обстановке прямо на «складах» (он наш склад почему-то называет всегда во множественном числе). В  
Влияние имел шестой в школе огромное. Потому я и пошёл не к Верховному патриарху. И не к Надзирающему - второму. И не к третьему – Знающему. И не к четвёртому – Ведущему. И даже не к пятому – Вопрошающему. А к шестому – Хранящему (где храню – там и тырю!).  
Вышел я от патриарха с башкой, как после попойки. Как-то раз «раздобыли» мы со склада – не досмотрел шестой – ящик вина (оно для каких-то ритуалов нужно, а может, шестой для себя припрятал – кто знает?). Поэтому, как себя чувствует человек в таком состоянии, знаю. Ох, и влетело нам потом!  
О чём мы с ним говорили? Не помню! В гипноз он меня не вводил, память не стирал. Просто нёс такую ахинею, перемежая её терминами и цифрами, что я под конец уже думал об одном, как бы быстрее со склада слинять.  
Одним словом, все наши протесты никакого воздействия на воспитателей не возымели. Разве что гоняли нас с неделю после этого в удвоенном режиме, да сами себе лишний день юнглингской жизни накрутили.  
Я думал, что мне, как особо активному участнику нашей забастовки, и попадёт особо. Почему-то не попало. Более того, даже стали на меня больше внимания обращать, и чаще оставляли после занятий для «индивидуального развития способностей». Ну, это уже после той недели, когда нам и без «индивидуальных развитий» жизни давали.  
Вот и ходим мы с вёдрами, как раньше, и вставать приходится тогда, когда ночь ещё не думает превращаться в утро. И то раннее утро, с которого я рассказ начал, исключением не являлось. Разве встал чуть раньше обычного, хотя, казалось бы, ранее уже некуда!  
К колодцу подбежал, каждый шаг напитывая Силой – так гораздо быстрее. Колодец недалеко, но когда требуется раз двадцать сбегать туда-сюда, каждая секунда дорогой оказывается! И ведь не один я такой умный и до чистой водички охочий. Колодцев у нас много, но всё же не бесконечное количество.  
Привычка замечать мелочи даже тогда, когда в этом особой нужды нет, заставила замереть у столба, врытого рядом с колодцем. Зачем врыли эту штуковину – никто не знает. Просто врыли и всё! Для красоты.  
Я стоял, теряя драгоценные утренние мгновения, и разглядывал маленький клочок бумаги, прилепленный на столбе, используя Ночное Зрение. Бумажонка была покрыта мелкими знаками одного из самых распространённых в Республике языков. Содержание текста оказалось примерно следующее: «Молодые опытные джедаи. Быстро недорого обучаем основам овладения Силой. Снимаем венец безбрачия, выводим из запоев. Разрушаем проклятья и сглазы». Ниже слипшейся вчерашней лапшой белела бумажная бахрома с контактами.  
Каким образом эта бумажка попала сюда? Школа расположена на всеми забытой планетке, вдали от транспортных магистралей. Но эти пошлые объявленица появились уже и здесь. Мне противно видеть, во что превращаются некогда великие ордена. Поэтому я и отправился овладевать Великой Силой, в надежде изменить хоть что-то.  
Я быстро испепелил гадкий клочок. Подумал, стёр ладонью копоть. Пусть это будет стоить мне дополнительных трат драгоценной воды, но я готов пожертвовать парой пригоршней влаги, чтобы уничтожить саму память об этой гадости.  
…Я не пошёл в Джедаи. И в Ситхи тоже не пошёл…  
…Мы упорно пытаемся доказать всему миру (а может быть, в первую очередь, самим себе?), что мы не Ситхи. И с не меньшим рвением доказываем, что мы не Джедаи. Слишком много ведётся разговоров о том, кем мы не являемся, и, наверное, поэтому перестали понимать, кто мы такие.  
Сами себя мы называем Альтернативный Орден Коэди.  
И, если быть честным, я в жизни не слышал названия глупее.  
Однако, философия хороша только тогда, когда всё тихо и спокойно. А когда тебе требуется побыстрее обеспечить себя запасом воды на сутки, то посторонние мысли быстро покидают голову, и ни к каким особым методикам прибегать не нужно.  
И тут сработала всё та же привычка замечать всё необычное, даже если оно и не бросается в глаза. Соседний колодезный сруб располагался метрах в двадцати. Это немного, но в потёмках толком что рассмотришь? Для рыцаря-коэди низкое освещение не помеха, он использует силу, не задумываясь, так же, как не задумываемся мы о том, сколько мышц нам нужно сократить или расслабить, чтобы сделать шаг или вдох. Но я пока что юнглинг. И уже изрядно напряг глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть глупое объявление. Но там, за тем срубом, что-то странное. Непонятное. Сердце нехорошо колотнулось, ткнувшись в рёбра перепуганным котёнком. Ох, плохо тебя учат эмоции контролировать, юнглинг-коэди.  
Было страшновато, но любопытство взяло верх. Силясь мало-мало успокоиться, положил руку на эфес лучевой сабли. Да, это - фигня, а не оружие, но иного юнглингам не выдают. И, как я уже убедился, трость куда лучше такой сабли. Вот у падаванов настоящие сабли! – правда, несобственные. И пока собственную не сделаешь, к экзаменам на рыцаря не допустят. Юнглингские штуковины работают не от кристалла, как нормальная лучевая сабля, а от батареек. И мощность луча такова, что не только кого-то зарубить - ожог толком оставить нельзя. Разве что по глазам махнуть. Я так уже сделал с одной девчонкой из наших. Случайно во время тренировки. Только она особо разбираться не стала. Отошла, проморгалсь, убрала свою саблю в чехол, да как пошла меня метелить без всяких изысков! Хорошо я догадался дёру дать. Вы скажите – это неправильно, когда парня девчонка колотит? Но когда она без двух минут падаван - это очень даже правильно. Хотя обидно. Но нет худа без добра: в тот момент до меня дошло, сколь важна для коэди физическая подготовка, особенно умение бегать.  
Так что оружие имеет эффект больше психологический. И ещё наши сабли можно использовать как фонари. Однако привычка иметь оружие под рукой в случае опасности сформировалась, и какое-то спокойствие всё же приобретается от этого, в общем-то, бессмысленного действия. Хотя палка лучше, куда как лучше. Только не было палки под рукой.  
Быстро, но бесшумно, как мне казалось, потёк к соседнему срубу. Вёдра Силой отправил в ашрам – не пропадать же драгоценной влаге. Шаг… Ещё один… Что там такое? Илэйна! Лежит, во сне посапывает. Вёдра рядом валяются. Что это с ней? Решила спать под открытым небом, чтобы первой воды набрать? Она девочка оригинальная, с неё станется. Но разобраться в ситуации не мешает, тем более меня не отпускало странное предчувствие. Нагнулся чуть пониже - в нос ударил запах алкоголя. О-ё! Пьяная!  
Видимо, её рефлексы оказались сильнее выпивки – до колодца дошла и даже вёдра не потеряла. Правда, на большее её не хватило. Вот незадача! Скоро народ начнёт подтягиваться, и если её застукают в таком виде… Она мой лучший друг, а оставить её здесь – элементарная подстава.  
Где она взяла бухло, я в тот момент не думал. Может, на складе у шестого стянула, как мы тогда. Какая разница? Я взвалил её на спину, устроив поудобнее (тяжёлая, хоть худая и почти на год меня младше!). Её вёдра Силой отправил следом за своими, чтобы тара не пропала. Пожалел, что ещё не умею двигать живые тела, по крайней мере, двигать так, чтобы не сломать что-нибудь или раздавить. Человек не ведро – вмятину не выпрямишь.  
И ещё, сформировалась твёрдая уверенность – день сегодня пропал. Нет, воды успею натаскать, и если чуток напрягусь, то и на двоих хватит. Но день пропал. Илэйну искать не будут – юнглинг волен из своего жилища хоть неделю не вылезать, если ему плевать, как скоро закончится его обучение, и санкций не боится. А уж день пропуска… Никто её не хватится. Меньше народа – больше кислорода. Так что можно было бы оставить её у меня, да идти спокойно заниматься… Но… Вот именно, что «но». Предчувствие. Возмущение в потоке Силы. И это странное объявление, взявшееся непонятно откуда. Странно день начался. И закончиться должен не менее странно…  
К колодцу и обратно в то утро пришлось бегать раза в два быстрее обычного, сил не жалел – ведь на тренировку не пойду. А воды требовалось много – в ашраме нас теперь двое, и каждый захочет умыться и попить, а у Ильки вовсе сушняк начнётся. Кроме того, я всерьёз опасался, что она, пьяная, может сходить под себя. А это ещё расход воды. К счастью, со сменной одеждой проблем быть не должно. Ходим мы все в одинаковых светло-зелёных балахонах с чёрной отделкой. И такую хламиду запросто можно заказать в стандартном синтезаторе, установленном в каждой хижине, даже программу составлять не надо, они на изготовление одежды настроены автоматически, и запас сырья есть. Поэтому одежду мы не чиним. Сносил, засунул в синтезатор, добавил немного порошка – всё, получайте новую. А чтобы не возиться с синтезатором, когда времени в обрез (как сейчас), у каждого юнглинга есть запасной, заранее синтезированный балахон.  
Любой мастер раскусит юнглинга раньше, чем тот успеет понять, что секрет его уже и не секрет вовсе. Но мастеров и магистров в школе мало, патриархи появляются редко; все загружены работой. Но всё равно, имелась вероятность, что кто-то почувствует моё напряжение, страх или что-то ещё, но я так замотался с вёдрами, что к моменту пробуждения наших наставников в голове не осталось ни мыслей, ни эмоций. Только вёдра, вода да дорожка от хижины до колодца, и ещё надежда – меня не раскусят, следовательно, Илэйну не поймают.  
Теперь, когда воды вдосталь, следует посмотреть, как там Иля. Мало ли, начнётся рвота, и захлебнется собственной блевотиной, как иногда бывает с пьяными. А такой смерти врагу не пожелаешь.  
Она лежала на постели, если циновку с матрасиком, лежащую прямо на полу, можно так назвать. Я присел рядом на пол, и сконцентрировался на её состоянии. Нас никто не учил медицине – её изучают только падаваны, но у меня есть товарищ из их числа, он мне кое-что показал.  
И тут сделалось как-то совсем неуютно. Илька не была пьяной. Её кто-то усыпил, использовав Силу, а одежду и лицо облил спиртом, возможно, немного влив в рот. Но кому понадобилось такое? Нападать на юнглинга, имитировать опьянение? Кто-то из наших? Нет, вряд ли. Слишком опасна такая игра. За такие шуточки можно и головы лишиться. Оставалось лишь одно – расклейщик объявлений. Но ему-то зачем? Бред какой-то. Ну, увидела она, что кто-то что-то клеит. Так объявления для того и нужны, что бы их видели и читали. И ничего такого уж противозаконного в распространении рекламы нет.  
Вдруг стала понятна ещё одна странность – объявление висело только одно. Такими маленькими рекламками обычно всё усеивают, чтобы можно спокойно сорвать, взять с собою и прочитать дома за чашечкой кофе. А тут только одно…  
Загадки громоздились одна на другую, путая мысли. Спокойно, юнглинг! Контролируй страх. Ничего смертельного пока не случилось. Все живы, а Иля превратилась из нарушителя дисциплины в жертву. Её теперь не за что наказывать. Сейчас она проснётся, и мы всё выясним.  
И надо бежать к наставникам - всё рассказать! Эта мысль промелькнула и куда-то ушла. А в душе зрела уверенность, что как раз этого-то делать и не стоит…  
Илэйна проснулась примерно часа через три. Слабо пошевелилась, разлепила глаза, застонала. Я наклонился к ней. В глазах её промелькнуло удивление, когда она увидела меня – видно, решила, что находится в собственной хижине. Расположение приборов и блоков в ашрамах не отличается, личных вещей почти нет, так что определить с первого взгляда у себя ты или нет, довольно сложно. Поэтому я решил развеять её сомнения:  
\- Иля, ты у меня. Я принёс тебя сюда. Так надо.  
В ответ она чуть кивнула, слегка опустив веки. Мы совершенно друг другу доверяем и не ждём подвоха с другой стороны – мы же друзья. И раз я сказал «надо», значит, надо.  
\- Помоги мне подняться, - не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал я слова Или – ох, найду того урода, кто сделал такое, порву на тряпки!  
С моей помощью она поднялась, доковылала до туалета. Сидеть она не смогла – падала, поэтому пришлось её придержать – в тот момент нам обоим было не до стеснения.  
Когда она сделала все дела и вновь очутилась на лежаке, тут же попросила пить. Видно, ей для большей достоверности действительно влили спирт в рот, причём немало. Чувствовалось - ей очень плохо. Когда же Иля отлежалась и приобрела способность говорить, первое, что мы начали обсуждать - завтрак. Есть хотелось жутко.  
Еду каждый готовит сам. Набор блюд невелик, но все они являются достаточно калорийными и легко усваиваемыми. Ресторанов здесь нет. Даже наши наставники едят то же, что и мы. Может, втихаря и трескают чего получше (на счёт Шестого не сомневаюсь – хавает, да так, что за ушами трещит!), но на людях ни-ни. Это же непедагогично!  
Даже не проверив, какие компоненты загружены в синтезатор, быстро сварганил какую-то тюрю, почти лишённую вкуса. Второго набора посуды и всяких столовых приборов у меня не нет и быть не может – ашрам только для одного. Если кто-то идёт в гости - правилами не разрешено, но на это обыкновенно закрывают глаза, - то общаться, а не угощаться. А если и удаётся поесть чего необычного (ящерицу поймать или кролика), то каждый приходит со своим набором посуды. Но наличие только одной миски и ложки не помешало нам – благо, мы люди не брезгливые. Пищу смели в момент и не отказались бы от добавки, но синтезаторы не выдавали много еды за раз, чтобы юнглинги не объедались. К счастью, воды вдосталь, и запас листьев, которые мы собираем в окрестностях в свободное время и завариваем, ещё не подошёл к концу, так что остатки голода погасили «чаем», по очереди отпивая из кружки. Теперь можно и поговорить.  
Я быстро рассказал о появлении объявления на столбе у колодца, о том, как нашёл её, пребывающую в беспамятстве, после кратко изложил свои предположения. Некоторое время она молчала, думала. Я сидел тихо, чтобы не мешать ей. Илэйна - очень умная. К ней даже старшие девчонки и пацаны относятся с уважением. И если уж она задумалась, то наверняка измыслит что-нибудь толковое.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что в этой небольшой истории очень много странностей? – спросила она.  
\- Да. Объявление было только одно.  
\- Не только это. И зря ты его не сохранил.  
\- Да. Зря... И ещё тебя оглушили не понятно зачем.  
\- Это всё ерунда. Нет, не в том смысле, что меня отключили, а я спущу это дело на тормозах, но за деревьями ты не увидел леса. Не перебивай! Первое. Вчера вечером вышла подышать свежим воздухом – не спалось мне. Время позднее, но этого объявления ещё не было. Это точно, так как я проходила мимо того колодца. Следовательно, глухой ночью посреди нашей школы свершает посадку малый клипер или нечто подобное. Пилот – человек наделённый Силой. Никто не проснулся! Опять же, как он узнал, где лучше садиться? Ведь стояла глухая ночь. Наши транспорты в ближайшее время не должны прибыть. Космодром не освещён. Навигационные системы отключены, равно как и посадочные контроллеры. И в этих условиях он свершает посадку. Да, его вела Сила. Но, задействуй он способности джедая или ситха, это бы не осталось незамеченным. Любой юнглинг ощутил бы колебания Силы. Ты ничего не почувствовал?  
\- Нет. Абсолютно ничего.  
\- Если он умеет скрывать Силу, причём не только от юнглингов, но и от патриархов, то это очень сильный рыцарь, скорее всего – магистр или даже патриарх. А с каких это пор магистры стали работать курьерами и расклейщиками объявлений?  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, как низко пали ордена. Коэди – единственные, кто имеет гордость. Джедаи и Ситхи, да и многие альтернативщики, работают, где придётся, зарабатывая Силой на кусок хлеба.  
\- Может быть… Но, даже в таком случае, лететь в пустой сектор, где почти ничего нет, кроме нашей школы, чтобы прилепить одну бумажку… Ну, почему ты её сжёг? Вот так всегда у вас, Ситхов – сначала спалите что-нибудь, а потом думаете. Из-за этого вы и проигрывали войны Джедаям.  
Я не обиделся, что Илька назвала меня ситхом – это правда. Ты можешь называть себя как угодно, но у Великой Силы только две стороны. Не верьте разговорам о том, что есть какие-то «синие», «красные» и «серые» Силы. Всё это чушь. Либо используешь Светлую сторону – тогда ты Джедай. Если предпочитаешь Тёмную – всё, ты Ситх, и этого не изменить. А как ты себя при этом называешь – Коэди или Шмоэди – совершенно не важно. Иля пользуется Светлой стороной – она Джедай. Я использую Тёмную. Я – ситх. Другое дело, что в альтернативных орденах все воспитываются вместе и требования ко всем одинаковые. Поэтому мы – Светлые и Тёмные альтернативщики – привыкаем друг к другу, и не имеем милой привычки хвататься за сабли при появлении кого-то с другим окрасом. А на счёт войны смолчал. Джедаи побеждали не всегда, а когда побеждали - умывались кровью. Но сейчас спорить с ней не хотелось – без того есть, что обсудить.  
\- Отсюда вывод. Или наши патриархи знали, что должен тайно прибыть гость и помогали ему. Или же, проникновение в нашу школу – хорошо спланированная акция. Но, помоги ему патриархи, они бы уж озаботились, чтобы юнглинги не шлялись и не мешали высокому гостю заниматься делами. Да и скрывать официальное прибытие не стали бы. Ну, прибыл посланец к нашим наставникам... Мало ли какие дела у них могут быть? Особенно у шестого. Значит, более разумна вторая версия. Однако без помощи патриархов свершить посадку незаметно очень сложно. Следовательно, кто-то из набольших ведёт свою игру. Возможно, это заговор, цель которого ещё неясна.  
\- Отливает шпионскими историями о молодости супругов Соло. Скажи, зачем незнакомцу, неважно, прибыл он по воле патриархов или просто шпион, желающему быть незамеченным, оставлять улики? Я понимаю, тебя отключили и память стёрли. И я бы так сделал – нет смысла без нужды оставлять за собой трупы, но и свидетели не нужны. Но зачем лепить глупые бумажки? Для маскировки?  
\- Нет. Рыцарей ведёт Сила. Случайностей не бывает, не мне тебе это объяснять. Значит, прилепивший эту ерунду хотел, чтобы кто-то её прочитал. А так как меня, главного кандидата на прочтение, вывели из игры, то остаётся только одно – очень хотели заинтересовать именно тебя.  
\- Меня? Да кому я нужен, кроме мамочки?  
\- А вот это и есть самый главный вопрос, на который нам - да, именно нам, а не тебе одному - предстоит отыскать ответ…  
Мы некоторое время сидели молча, ни о чём не думая. Время шло, а мы просто сидели рядом. Затем я посмотрел на мешочек с «чаем».  
\- Иля, пойдём, листья пособираем. Солнце высоко, тренировки мы пропустили, а делать больше нечего.  
\- Заодно ещё раз всё обдумаем на свежем воздухе.  
Как же девчонки любят думать. Чуть что – сразу думать начинают. А мы парни делаем. Потому и становимся генералами да министрами.  
Себе взял любимый нож – нарежу веток, «дома» спокойно обдеру; Иле отдал кусок материи, сшитый в некое подобие мешочка для сбора листьев - она не любит «травмировать зелёные насаждения», предпочитая обдирать листочки потихоньку, не вредя веткам.  
Она взяла мешочек, поморщилась, что-то пробурчала о совершеннейшем неумении мужчин шить и вязать, но я пропустил это мимо ушей. Иля хорошая, но не упускает случая побыть врединой, поворчать, покритиковать. К этому надо привыкнуть, чтобы более не замечать и не травмировать психику.

Бойкая на язык она с самого детства – приходилось. Росли мы в одном городе. Только я жил с мамой-инженером, а она в семье нищих. Я ходил в школу, а она на «промысел», за милостыней. Родители ей гордились, многие бомжи завидовали, и причиной тому была Сила, о которой она не знала и знать не могла, но интуитивно пользовалась. Она всегда чувствовала, где сегодня больше подадут, где искать залежи всякого хлама, сдаваемого в утиль за деньги, и где можно безнаказанно стащить что-нибудь.  
Я тоже пользовался силой с детства, не понимая, что делаю, но зная – всё получится. Учителя никогда не вызывали меня, если мне того не хотелось, тетрадки странным образом проверялись «наискось», после чего в них появлялись только положительные отметки, даже если вместо домашнего задания на страницах встречались каракули или рисунки, поэтому учёбой утруждался.  
Когда человек изыскивает способ безнаказанно увильнуть от нудной работы, у него образуется свободное время. А как его можно провести, если денег в карманах кот наплакал, а все кореша кропают над тетрадями и не в силах составить компанию? Ответ прост – человек либо устраивается у компьютерного терминала, либо берёт книгу, либо начинает гулять и валять дурака. Последнее являлось для меня едва ли не самым любимым способом убивать время. Город, с его суетой, красками и запахами, притягивал меня. А нищие, в том числе и малолетние бродяжки, неотъемлемая часть любого урбанистического пейзажа. Бродя по улицам, я не искал приключений. Драки не люблю, а синяки и шишки не люблю ещё больше. Поэтому в истории старался не влипать. Да и как потом объяснить мамочке, где же это посадил синяк и порвал рукав. Сразу понятно – ребенок сидит без дела, а раз так, отдадим-ка мы его в школу с углублённым изучением чего-нибудь этакого и ещё всякого такого. Но мне не хотелось ни такого, ни сякого, ни этакого. Гулять хотелось.  
Во время таких прогулок я и познакомился с Илэйной. Точнее, знал я её по имени уже давно – худенькая бродяжка часто попадалась на глаза ещё с детского сада. И даже пару раз с ней разговаривал. Помнится, даже разок взяли её поиграть в свою компанию. Но близкой дружбы между нами не возникало – мы росли очень разными, да и мама не одобрила бы общения с нищими: у них вши, они пьяницы и ругаются неприличными словами. Но, хочу сказать сразу, вышеперечисленный набор в состав Илькиного имиджа не входил. За всю свою жизнь ни разу не слышал, чтобы она хоть вскользь произнесла что-нибудь неприличное. Что до её внешности, то ходила она в обносках. И очень странно, если бы нищенка носила бальное платье. Но обноски и рваньё – вещи разные, в чём убеждался каждый, хоть раз видевший Ильку. Она носила крайне ветхую одежонку, потерявшую и цвет, и фасон, но всегда чистую, аккуратно заштопанную (иногда мне казалось, что заплаток больше, чем самой одежды) и, что самое потрясающее, выглаженную.  
Я долго не мог понять, как ей удаётся срубать с прохожих такую большую милостыню при таком подходе чистюли. Ведь многие нищие стараются выглядеть как можно грязнее, тычут всем под нос фальшивые (а иногда и настоящие) язвы и болячки, демонстративно давят вшей и так далее. Такому часто даёшь не из сострадания, а чтобы отстал и не вонял. Силой для выбивания денег она тоже не пользовалась – не умела, да и умей, не стала бы этим заниматься. Одно слово – джедай. Но после стало понятно, в чём секрет. Когда подходит вонючая замарашка с фурункулами по всему телу, хочется не столько дать ей деньгу, сколько пнуть, чтоб отвязалась. А Илька… Милая, скромная, опрятная девочка подходит и спокойно просит о помощи. Её бедность вызывала жалость, а не отвращение, и желание помочь милашке. Правда, присутствовала и обратная сторона – несколько раз такой облик привлекал больших любителей маленьких девочек, но Иля не из тех, кто за деньги делает всё. Обычно, она заставляла таких идиотов расстаться с изрядной частью суммы, болтающейся на их кредитках: накормить до отвала, купить что-нибудь хорошее, а потом, когда дело могло принять нежелательный оборот, испарялась, используя секреты огромного города, коих без счёта.  
Так вот, в один из дней (мне тогда едва стукнуло двенадцать) я вышел на очередной променад. Не пройдя и пары километров, услышал шум – в подворотне явно кого-то обрабатывали. Я, не будь дурак, хотел обогнуть небезопасное место, но что-то заставило сунуть нос в арку входа. Вряд ли простое любопытство – скорее, Сила. Зрелище, представшее моим очам, оказалось во всех отношениях скверным. Трое мальчишек немного старше меня обрабатывали Ильку. За что? - для развлечения. До непоправимого ещё не дошло, но её толкали, старались шлёпнуть, ущипнуть, издевались, дразнили, обзывали и предлагали добровольно расстаться с выручкой, на что Иля отвечала твёрдым отказом. Обычно она, используя Силу, выбирала для работы тихие места, где к ней не домогались, а если кто и лез, то Илька успевала улетучиться, не влезая в омут конфликта. Но сегодня просчиталась. Бывает. Ничего с этим не поделаешь. Даже Великие Ситхи и Джедаи порой попадают в переделки, что уж говорить о девочке одиннадцати лет отроду, которая даже не подозревала о наличии у неё Силы.  
Требовалось что-то срочно предпринять, тем более самый старший на вид парень уже начал предлагать стащить с неё юбку - проверить, не растёт ли у девочек-бомжей хвостик.  
Уподобляться сказочным героям, которые выходят одни на тысячу и побеждают, желания не имелось – жить хочется всем, даже лодырям. Напасть сзади с палкой? Одного сделаю, потом оставшиеся мне эту палку в попу засунут аккурат вместо хвостика. Закидать камнями? Ещё хуже. Метатель из меня скверный – мои камни мне же назад в личико и полетят. И тут мне пришла в голову простая идея. Их надо просто отвлечь! Илька сама сбежит, благо ноги ей папа с мамой приделали на совесть.  
Я смело (хочется надеяться, что со стороны это выглядело смело) вошёл в подворотню:  
\- Пацаны, тут у вас поссать можно? – спросил первое, что пришло в голову.  
\- Ты чего, дурик, опух? Видишь - мы заняты!  
\- Ладно, вам! – я расстегнул ширинку. – Прижало же! Надо! – и принялся за дело; особо писать не хотелось, но главное начать, чтоб всё казалось правдоподобно, отвлечь, а там кривая выведет.  
\- Я те дам сырость тут разводить! – «атаман» хотел подойти, возможно, ударить, но сообразил, что будет неминуемо забрызган в этом случае, поэтому попридержал свои намерения.  
Среди бродяг дураки не выживают. Илька сразу смекнула, что я затеял, и как только троица хулиганов отвлеклась, тихо, но споро, утекла. Кто-то из нападавших пытался её поймать, но она оказалась ловчее и быстрее. Раз-раз – и её нет! Теперь и мне предстояло исчезнуть, потому что, утратив жертву, но не интерес поизмываться над кем-нибудь, мальчишки обратили всё внимание на меня. Но ходить битым не входило в планы на вечер. Не успев застегнуться и толком спрятать свой отросток в недра трусов, рванул прочь. Иле хорошо – она худая, но высокая и длинноногая. А я тогда был низкий, коротконогий, да ещё и хорошо питающийся. После, на юнглингских харчах и тренировках похудел и постройнел и бегать научился. Но тогда убежать – без шансов. Но меня вдруг сгребла за шиворот чья-то рука. Всё произошло так быстро и внезапно, что я даже не успел испугаться. «За мной!» - услышал Илькин голос. И меня куда-то потащили. Я не сопротивлялся, дорогу не запоминал, вообще мало соображал. Меня просто буксировала маленькая нищенка - откуда только силы брались? Мы лихо свернули пару раз, нырнули в какой-то подвал, выбежали на улицу, повернули ещё пару раз, и стало понятно – погоня безнадежно отстала.  
Остановились, перевели дух. Точнее, я переводил, а Иля не особо запыхалась.  
\- Ну и тяжелый же ты! У меня чуть рука не оторвалась, пока я тебя тащила!  
\- Извини, - огрызнулся я. – В следующий раз найду тебе спасителя полегче! Или сама ищи, если сможешь!  
\- А здорово ты придумал, - Илька посмотрела мне куда-то на ноги. – Только ты себе брюки забрызгал. И наверняка трусы намочил, когда свою штуку назад засовывал.  
\- Ничего я не намочил, - отозвался я, краснея, потому что Иля оказалась на сто процентов права.  
\- Пошли, тут есть прачечная недалеко. Меня там знают, и позволяют барахло стирать и мыться бесплатно. Её один из бывших наших содержит.  
Ну и ну! Чего только на свете не бывает! Бывший нищий – владелец прачечной.  
Иля не стала меня спрашивать, хочу я идти или нет. Просто вновь взяла за руку да повела куда-то. К прачечной подошли с чёрного хода. Иля как-то по-особенному постучала, и нам тут же отворили.  
\- Давай, раздевайся, - заявила мне она, как только мы оказались внутри. – Вон, смотри, у тебя и локти где-то испачкались. Снимай всё! И нечего стесняться – я отвернусь.  
Я, робея, избавился от одежды и белья, сбросив это в корзину, подставленную Илей. «Держи! Оберни вокруг бёдер», - она сняла с себя рубаху, оставшись в майке, и, не поворачиваясь, протянула её мне. Я кое-как пристроил этот, явно не подходящий по размерам, предмет одежды, связав рукава узлом на поясе (талии, как гармоничной части фигуры, тогда не было даже близко), стараясь прикрыть и перед, и зад. Получилось не очень.  
«Душ там, за дверью», - сообщила она, кинув мои шмотки в пасть стирального агрегата, после устроившись с ногами на диванчике, вытаскивая из газетной корзины потрёпанный журнал.  
После того, как я привёл себя в порядок, а одежда высохла, мы отправились по домам. А завтра вновь решили встретиться. Так и подружились. Иля стала моим первым (и последним) настоящим другом. А других друзей мне и не надо!

…Лес, если эти заросли кустарника можно назвать лесом, располагался в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от моего ашрама. Дальше, километрах в десяти, возвышался настоящий лесной массив, но туда ходили редко. Времени не хватало, да и не безопасно – местные твари порой не пренебрегали человечиной; месяца два назад слопали одного не в меру любопытного юнглинга. Но в кустарнике обычно крупного зверья не попадалось – эманации Силы, особенно в её боевом применении, распугивали всякую живую тварь на несколько километров окрест. Тот же лес не растёт поблизости от лагеря по этой же причине – крупные деревья не переносят всплесков Силы в боевом её применении, а так как двигаться не могут, давно засохли, и их пустили на сырьё для синтезаторов.  
Мы углубились в кустарник, в котором уже успели протоптать тропинки и выбрать хорошие места с самыми зелёными кустиками.  
Мой нож работал споро. Отличная сталь и качественная заточка справлялись даже с нетолстыми стволиками. Иля работала в паре шагов от меня. Стояло начало осени, по утрам подчас прохаживался морозец, но днём солнышко припекало по-летнему жарко, можно было загорать, ловя последние дары клонящегося к зиме светила. Илька, видно, решила этим воспользоваться – благо школа скрылась за стеной кустов. Она обмотала балахон вокруг талии так, что получилось некое подобие юбки, обнажившись до пояса. Я посмотрел на её спину, которую не пересекали узкие полоски от лямок лифчика, и поспешил отвернуться. Подсматривать за своими друзьями подло. И это я уже успел понять.  
Перед тем, как рассказать эту часть истории, следует сделать небольшое отступление.  
Ашрамы наши возводятся без всякой системы. Где захочешь, там тебе жилище и дадут, при условии, что нет пустых. Считается - это ещё одно из проявлений указующего перста великой Силы. А, по-моему, чушь это всё. Сделали бы улицы, жилища в два-три этажа – больше б порядка образовалось! Но ашрамы стоят так, как они стоят, и по какой-то странной иронии жизни с одной стороны живут почти сплошь девчонки, а с другой парни. Никто никого так селиться не заставлял – само получилось. Так что в нашей школе есть как бы два квартала: «мужской» и «женский».  
Однажды группа девчонок разведала классный термальный источник: в меру жаркий, в меру глубокий, в меру большой – в общем, в самый раз, чтобы группа человек из пяти-шести могла там спокойно отдохнуть. Раньше его не было. Но подземные воды гейзера медленно, но верно размыли грунт и, не сумев справиться с камнями, образовали наполненную тёплой водой чашу, из которой выбегал тонкий ручеёк. И произошло это года два назад, вскоре после нашего с Илэйной прибытия в школу.  
Сначала мы, парни, тоже хотели воспользоваться этой находкой (вода в дефицит, а тут халява для омовения тела и отдыха души), но женская половина нашего коллектива быстро отбила (в прямом смысле этого слова) у нас охоту пользоваться «чужими находками». Мастерам и прочим наставникам этот источник до фонаря, а вот падаванам и рыцарям приходится тоже порой бегать за водичкой. Или напрягать юнглингов, преподнося это как часть тренировок. А в то время в школе в падаваны готовились выйти сразу три девчонки, и ещё двое женщин-рыцарей со своими падаванами (тоже девочками) проживали на территории школы. Таким образом, перевес в Силе оказался не на нашей, мужской, стороне, и источник оккупировали девчонки.  
Впрочем, в этом быстро обнаружились и свои плюсы. Ведь когда девочки купаются, они раздеваются! Следовательно, за ними можно и подсмотреть. Занятие это не безопасное: если засекут – мотай и не гни пальцы! Поймают – хуже будет. Но риск ещё и перца добавляет!  
Я всё как-то долго не мог собраться и отправиться «на природу». То одно мешало, то другое. А другие парни тем временем рассказывали, как это здорово. Один даже сумел каким-то образом собрать видеокамеру из отходов оборудования (камер у нас нет – это тоже часть тренировки: «полагайтесь только на память, она лучше мёртвых картинок»), и сделать небольшую запись. Девчонки камеру ту потом экспроприировали, кадры уничтожили, любитель киносъёмок получил по шее, зато стал героем школы.  
В один из дней я всё же решился. Расцветка нашей одежды позволяет маскироваться в кустарнике, а кустиков вокруг купальни хватало. Главное, найти укромное и удобное место, чтобы было удобнее «медитировать», а в случае чего быстро сняться с позиции, попутно уворачиваясь от рассекающих воздух предметов. Кроме того, в этом месте должен располагаться естественный экран Силы, иначе моё присутствие просто почувствуют.  
Два места мне пришлось отвергнуть – они оказались очень удобны, но девчонки тоже это просекли и заминировали их посредством Силы. Пришлось искать собственный вариант. К тому моменту, когда я обрёл пристанище среди зелёных ветвей, как раз подошли девчонки. Мне повезло несказанно! Целых пять человек! Одна щупленькая, но остальные… И, главное, Тайна – она считается самой красивой! Отлично! Здорово! Только бы не обнаружить себя всплеском Силы. Впятером они мне глаз на попу натянут.  
Наконец, когда вся одежда купальщиц осталась на помостах, специально оборудованных на берегу, они вошли в воду. Девчонки, надо отдать им должное, здорово окультурили источник, превратив в замечательное место отдыха. К счастью, они пока не обнесли источник забором, хотя разговоры об этом ведутся уже давно. Но для этого требовался материал, а материал – это лес. А лес – это возможность стать чьим-то ужином. Поэтому далее разговоров дело не шло. Пытались что-то изготовить с помощью синтезаторов, но синтезатору нужно сырьё, которое хоть в чём-то подобно конечному продукту. Из камней и песка он фанеру или пластик не сделает! Так что забор заменял густой кустарник.  
И тут я немного отвлёкся от телесного гламура и обратил более пристальное внимание на щупленькую. Всё время кто-то стоял между мной и этой девочкой, мешая как следует рассмотреть. Впрочем, имея пред очами такой объект для наблюдения как Тайна, не очень-то и стремился разглядывать держащуюся за спинами подруг девицу.  
Девушки разместились в чаше источника, щупленькая повернулась ко мне… Илэйна! Как она сюда попала?! В плане очерёдности купания у девочек существует чёткая иерархия. В первую очередь пользуются источником рыцари с падаванами. Затем наступает очередь старших юнглингов. А всякую мелочь до четырнадцати лет вообще не особо допускают к водным процедурам на лоне природы. Конечно, если заручиться протекцией кого-то из старших, тогда проблем нет – дозволят. Но Илька точно не станет лизать чужие задницы за право поплескаться в тёплой луже. Впрочем, Иле это и не нужно. Она особенная. Если захочет – добьётся. И её присутствие здесь лучшее тому доказательство. Более того, старшие девушки обращались с ней на равных! Конечно, в бане все равны, но… Тайна (это ей я тогда по глазам саблей махнул), сильнейшая из падаванов. Года через два в рыцари выйдет. Держится королевой, на всех смотрит свысока, и просто так к ней не подойдёшь. А тут…  
Я смотрел на обнажённую Илю, которая сидела в источнике и мирно болтала с другими, и начинал чувствовать себя очень скверно. Она пришла сюда, чтобы отдохнуть, стать поближе к природе. И это наверняка стоило ей немалых трудов. А тут сижу я, и пялюсь на неё, на своего друга! Она же мне верит!!! Я почувствовал всю подлость и мерзость такого поступка. Чувство гадливости свернулось в желудке и поползло вверх, к горлу. Совершенно не заботясь о маскировке, ломанулся сквозь кусты. И, едва отбежав чуть в сторону, сложился в приступе рвоты. Не знаю, сколько времени организм выводил чувство отвращения к самому себе. Но, когда я разогнулся, то увидел Тайну. Она стояла в нескольких метрах от меня.  
\- Проблевался? – спросила она, подойдя на пару шагов.  
Я только кивнул – язык и горло ещё не пришли в то состояние, когда можно заниматься речевой артикуляцией.  
\- Вот не знаю, бить тебя или простить?  
Я поспешил сгруппироваться – Тайна в гневе страшна, хоть и джедай, точнее в том, что у джедаев заменяет гнев – этакое исступление в битве.  
\- Отвечай, только честно: кто тебе больше всего понравился? – задав этот неожиданный вопрос, Тайна выгнулась довольной кошкой и погладила себя по волосам, а затем слегка провела рукой по груди. – Скажешь правду – уйдёшь на своих двоих.  
Тайна очень сексуальная. Многие мальчишки мечтали, что станут её падаванами, когда она выйдет в рыцари. И она начнёт их обучать и тому, и другому… Но… За такой можно подсматривать. С ней можно переспать. Но нравится такой человек не может по определению. Потому что ему никто не нравится, кроме него самого.  
\- Мне понравилась Иля, - прохрипел я, предчувствуя расправу.  
\- Значит, это из-за неё ты так странно отреагировал. А я-то думала - ты просто маленький извращенец-недоучка с ненормальными реакциями. Что ж. Ты сказал правду. Иди. И береги её, - неожиданно добавила она. - Однажды твоя жизнь будет зависеть от неё.  
Она ушла в сторону купальни. А я отправился в лагерь, унося осознание того, что даже ситх имеет предел подлости. И ещё мне не давали покоя слова Тайны…

…Хрясть! Нож продолжал отчленять ветви от ствола. Полоса неуместных на данный момент воспоминаний прервалась. И всплыли слова Илэйны, что надо бы подумать над событиями последней ночи.  
Я вновь робко бросил взгляд назад. Иля всё так же продолжала загорать, повернувшись ко мне спиной. Конечно, я ничего такого не видел, кроме её лопаток, но… С того момента, как я её видел голой в источнике, прошло с полгода. Она выросла, у неё появились бёдра, наверняка стала больше грудь… Интересно, а у неё есть эти, как их, критические дни? Я всё порываюсь спросить, что же это такое, и всё как-то не получается.  
Хрясть! Нож чуть не воткнулся в мои пальцы! Так, пора завязывать с разглядыванием Илькиной спины, и больше внимания уделить вопросам безопасности при проведении лесосечных работ.  
\- Тоник, у меня на спине нет ничего интересного – всё интересное спереди! – заявила Иля.  
Конечно, джедай не может не почувствовать пристального внимания! А Тоником меня называет только Илэйна – это её прерогатива. Остальные зовут Эн или Энти. А за Тоника можно и в глаз схлопотать!  
\- Смотри, пальцы себе не оттяпай, губитель зелёного мира! – бросила она справедливое замечание.  
\- Иля, ты что-нибудь придумала? – спросил я, чтобы увести разговор в другое русло.  
\- Придумала, что неплохо б полностью раздеться, но тогда ты намертво приклеишься взором к моей попке и точно отхватишь полруки!  
\- Ладно тебе, - отбрыкнулся я, чувствуя, что краснею. – Лучше скажи, есть ли мысли по поводу утренних событий?  
\- Патриархи здесь замешаны. Чем больше думаю, тем больше именно так получается. Не зря же с тобой по особой программе без конца занимаются. С чего бы такое внимание к юнглингу? Личный подход – это к падаванам.  
\- Я талантливый…  
\- Да, тебя считают талантливым. И хотят это как-то использовать. А один из патриархов явно желает заполучить эти таланты в личное пользование. Поэтому играет втёмную.  
\- Талантливых людей пруд пруди. Зачем нужен юнглинг-недоучка, если вокруг полно рыцарей, мастеров, магистров, даже патриархов?  
\- Скайвокер тоже был по сути падаваном, когда схватился с Императором и Вейдером. Ну, и где они сейчас?  
\- А где сейчас Скайвокер?  
\- Очень остроумно, жаль не в тему.  
\- А что в тему?  
\- А то, что иногда появляются такие самородки, которые не наделы чрезвычайными талантами, не очень сильны, но способны вывернуть этот Мир наизнанку, вытряхнуть как пыльный мешок, да забыть вернуть в первозданный вид. И Кеноби, и Винду, и Йода превосходили Вейдера. Но Мир изменялся, причём явно не в ладах с их интересами, а они ничего не могли сделать. К’Баот мог раздавить Скайвокера одним пальцем. И что? Его действия лишь ускорили и его собственную гибель, и окончательный крах Империи.  
\- Хорошо, убедила. Я – некий сверхситх, должный возродить Империю, Царство Тьмы, Великий Народ Ситхов и так далее. Понял.  
\- Да ничего ты не понял…  
Илька подчас разговаривает со мной как с малым ребёнком, а я старшее её! Хотел уже высказать, что думаю о ней, возможно, мы бы даже поссорились немного, как это иногда случается, но нас прервали. Кусты зашуршали. Кто-то тоже захотел пополнить запасы «чая». Иля быстро, но спокойно, оделась. Она, хоть и может показаться немного истеричной, делает всё чётко, без суеты и вдумчиво.  
Кустики, пошуршав ещё немного, распахнули ветви, явив Лави, девочку-ситха, подругу Илэйны – она младше Или где-то на полгода. Лави скучна, носит причёску, напоминающую воронье гнездо, в отличие от Или, заплетающей волосы в две строгие косички или два хвостика. И ещё она напоминает корову: такая же полная, глазатая и глупая.  
\- Привет, - Лави хлопнула длинными ресницами.  
\- Привет, - буркнул я.  
\- Здравствуй, Виви, - приветствовала Иля, изменив её имя на свой лад, так как она поступала со всеми, кого знала. И так же как я не обижаюсь на «Тоника», она не обижается на «Виви».  
Иногда мне кажется, что Лави вообще не способна обижаться - она какая-то заторможенная. Нет ситх-отморозок – это ещё ничего, но отмороженный ситх – это уже слишком! Она даже умудряется оставаться полноватой, хотя на том, что юнглинги называют пищей, особо не зажиреешь, но есть на белом свете категория людей, у которых всё идёт в плоть.  
\- Можно с вами листики пощипать?  
\- Конечно, Виви, - ответила Илэйна прежде, чем я успел раскрыть рот.  
Сообразив, что разговор на секретные темы вряд ли удастся продолжить, я сгрёб часть отсечённых ветвей в охапку и потащил к ашраму. Вернувшись за второй порцией веток, я застал Илэйну, что-то увлечённо рассказывающую Лави. Последняя сидела прямо на земле, выбрав место посуше, и хлопала ресницами испуганно и одновременно удивлённо. Кормит её свежими новостями? В школе ничего такого особенного, как правило, не происходит, но девчонки даже здесь умудряются найти повод для сплетен, которые обожают пересказывать, всякий раз обогащая подробностями.  
Лави заметила меня, широко распахнула глазёнки и выдала:  
\- Ой! Вы в такую историю попали! Мне Иля рассказала, я не поверила…  
\- В какую историю? – спросил больше для того, чтобы потянуть время - хоть несколько секунд выиграть, так как вопрос Лави мне очень-очень не понравился.  
\- Я ей всё рассказала, - заявила Илька. – Она умная, вдруг, чем поможет!  
\- Иля?! ИЛЯ!!! Ты в своём уме?!  
\- А что такого? Неужели ты думаешь, что известное двоим, не станет вскоре известно всем?  
\- Теперь точно станет! Она же по всей школе разболтает!  
\- И ничего я не разболтаю, - Лави надула губки. – Я - ситх, а мы народ неболтливый. Тебе ли не знать.  
Посмотрев на Лави, я понял, почему мы никак не можем раз и навсегда избыть джедаев. Потому что всегда находится кто-то, кто рассказывает важную информацию таким вот «умным» и «неболтливым» ситхам, как Лави.  
Я поднял вторую охапку веток и потащился к ашраму. Иля и Виви шли рядом, оживлённо беседуя. Точнее, говорила Илька, а Лави делала большие глаза и постоянно охала, ухала, ахала, вызывая у меня сильное желание перейти на бег. Чувство раздражения не могло укрыться от Илэйны. Она повернулась ко мне и сказала:  
\- Нельзя быть таким злым!  
\- Можно! Я – ситх! Мне положено!  
\- Виви тоже ситх, но совсем не злая.  
«Потому что она дура!!!» - хотел ответить я, но каким-то запредельным усилием воли сумел сдержаться.  
В ашраме я убрал все ветви в угол, кроме парочки, которые мы принялись немедленно очищать от листьев. Уже сорванную листву Илька разложила на запасном балахоне, развёрнутом у стены.  
Сперва работали молча; Виви старалась больше всех, надеясь получить свою долю «чая». А ведь дать придётся – Илэйна не простит, если зажму, хотя она не только ничего не собрала сама, так ещё и Илю отвлекла от трудовой деятельности!  
К сожалению, молчание продолжалось недолго. У Виви прорезалось желание поделиться последними новостями... Кто с кем бегает на свидания, кто с кем поцапался и т.д... Будь информация свежая – это представляло б хоть какой-то интерес, но новости свежими не являлись! Это известно уже всей школе, причём известно очень давно!  
Моему терпению положен некий предел, равно, как и терпению любого человека, неважно, насколько он чувствителен к Силе. Смекнув, что я сейчас спроважу её или задушу, схватил самую жирную ветку и дал Виви: «Держи – честно заработала!» Толстятина рассыпалась в благодарностях и утекла. Илэйна посмотрела осуждающе, вздохнула выразительно, но ничего не сказала. И правильно, нечего мне выговаривать. Ну, не люблю я коров, даже говядину и ту не люблю!  
\- Тоник, - вскоре после ухода Виви у Ильки пошла мысль, - я тут подумала и решила – тикать нам надо. Ноги делать, я бы даже сказала.  
\- Что, что? – мой мозг отказывался верить в то, что услышали уши.  
\- Бежать надо из школы.  
\- И кто же нам позволит? Из школы можно уйти, только став падаваном. До этого момента никто нас не выпустит.  
\- А кто говорит, что мы спросим разрешения? Я же говорю – сбежим!  
\- И как ты намереваешься это сделать?  
\- Захватим небольшой корабль, лучше скоростной бот.  
\- На абордаж возьмём?  
\- Тоник, я говорю очень серьёзно! Если кто-то из патриархов решил превратить тебя в орудие для достижения каких-то непонятных и наверняка не очень хороших целей, то нельзя это позволить! Надо сломать им игру, смешать карты, перехватить инициативу, взять дело в свои руки!  
\- Допустим, только допустим, ты права. Как это осуществить?  
\- На космодроме охраны почти нет, так, четыре механических стража. Людей в охрану никогда не ставили, да и не нужно это. От кого нам беречься?  
\- Но эти четыре робота есть. Как ты намереваешься их обезвредить? От простых воздействий Силы, какие мы смогли бы использовать, они наверняка защищены. Нужно оружие. А у нас только трости и сабли-фонарики!  
\- Какой ты скучный, Энтони. Жуть просто.  
\- Хочешь сказать, если меня вывернут наизнанку во время побега, я стану более жизнерадостным?  
\- Никто никого не вывернет! Оружие я достану, - Илька задумалась. – Точно достану! Настоящий меч!  
\- Но…  
\- Ты мне доверяешь?  
\- Да…  
\- Тогда считай, что настоящая сабля у тебя в кармане.  
\- А кто поведёт корабль?  
\- Ты, разумеется.  
\- Я? Иля, ты сегодня на солнышке перегрелась. Я не то, что кораблём, велосипедом ни разу не управлял!  
\- Это и не нужно. За тебя всё сделает Сила.  
\- Иля, с помощью Силы нельзя управлять электроникой! Это всем известно.  
\- Сила вездесуща. Значит, в проводах и лучах она тоже есть. И, потом, кто тебе сказал, что это невозможно? Никто же не проверял толком! Вон, сын Императора смог управлять целой станцией на огромном расстоянии.  
\- Потому что ему в башку чип воткнули.  
\- Хорошо, станцией управлял чип. А кто управлял чипом? Вот-вот. Он сам, с помощью Силы. Так что, тебе только бы за штурвал сесть. Далее всё пойдёт как по маслу.  
В целом, возразить нечего, кроме одного: предложенное Илей – безумие чистой воды. Я лихорадочно искал способы, как отговорить её от этой бредовой идеи.  
\- Хорошо, - я решил ударить по Илькиной прагматичности, - мы угнали линкор, завладели целым арсеналом самого современного оружия, но дальше-то что? Куда лететь? Что делать?  
\- Посмотрим. Нас поведёт Великая Сила. Не пропадём. Со мной точно не пропадёшь!  
\- Ну а деньги? Где мы возьмём денег? Или ты думаешь, что нас станут кормить бесплатно в этом огромном, но чуждом мире?  
\- Тоник, если ты чуть-чуть мужчина и ситх, такие мелочи тебя не остановят! Деньги можно заработать, украсть, собрать милостыню. В крайнем случае, будем сниматься во взрослых фильмах с участием несовершеннолетних.  
В тот момент я решил пожевать листочек. После Илькиного заявления листочек пошёл не в то горло.  
\- Иля, ты совсем того? – поинтересовался я, когда проглотил всё же зелень.  
\- Я просто пытаюсь объяснить, что существует масса способов, позволяющих выжить. Трудности – они существуют в первую очередь в нашей голове. Если трудностей не бояться – их можно успешно преодолевать. Подумай, у тебя будет настоящее оружие, ты свершишь подвиги, спасёшь прекрасную даму – меня, а, возможно, и всю галактику!  
Я заскрипел зубами. Илька знала, чем меня поддеть. Нет, всю эту ерунду о спасении галактик оптом и в розницу пропустил мимо ушей. Но возможность стать обладателем настоящей сабли… Это выше меня! Это сильнее меня!  
\- А! Будь, что будет! Согласен! Когда начинаем?  
\- Утром послезавтра. Посмотрим, как пройдут сутки.

Удивительно, но и ночь, и день прошли тихо и спокойно. Никто нас не искал, не пытался бросать в холодные казематы, подсылать убийц, похищать, пытать и выспрашивать пароли и явки. Сон, поход до колодца, тренировки, немного свободного времени (кстати, хотел переговорить с Илей, но та куда-то запропастилась после тренировки, и даже Лави не знала, где она), вечерняя медитация и опять сон, точнее попытки заснуть. Отсутствие Илэйны не давало мне заснуть. Не помогали никакие методики для релаксации. В голову лезла разная муть. Возможно, патриархи вели за мной скрытое наблюдение, а возможно, это разыгралась паранойя. Не исключено, что наш план уже известен патриархам, и все наши приготовления приведут в ловушку. Попытка бегства, угон корабля, вооружённое сопротивление – этого вполне хватит, чтобы исключить нас из школы, а затем судить и приговорить к смерти или на нас начнут ставить бесчеловечные опыты в сверхсекретных лабораториях. Обуреваемый такими мыслями, не спал, и лишь больше и больше сам себя накручивал. Такое напряжение не могли не почувствовать наставники. Они всё почувствовали и поняли. Я сам себя выдал! НЕТ!!!  
Вскочил, откинул одеяло. Постель совершенно мокра от пота, а самого бьёт озноб. В таком состоянии спасать галактику противопоказано. Надо срочно принять душ и выпить чашечку чая. И плевать на дефицит воды. Можно хоть всю воду себе на макушку вылить – вне зависимости от того, чем окончится побег, она мне больше не понадобится. Я сменю ашарам либо на каюту в корабле, либо на тюремную камеру.  
Когда же утро наступит? И где Илька? Она пропала ещё вечером. Уже взяли? Допрашивают? Пытают? И скоро придут за мной! Меня втолкнут в полутёмную комнату, а там на камне уже лежит растянутая Илька, и группа тёмных личностей под заунывное песнопение полосует её бичом и капает воск на обнажённое тело… Гхм… Странные какие-то пытки получаются…  
Включил в душе максимальный напор, подставив тушку под упругие струи. Где тут мыло? Вот так… Смыть пот, страх и дурь… Полностью… Хорошо… И вдруг почувствовал чьё-то присутствие. Что это? Кто посмел войти в моё жилище без разрешения?! Ашрамы не имеют дверей и, соответственно, замков, вход закрывают плотные куски ткани, которые при необходимости (ветер, дождь, холод) можно зафиксировать с помощью специальных крючков. Но отсутствие дверей не даёт права входить куда угодно. Это считается верхом хамства. За такое можно и из школы вылететь! Хочешь к кому-то зайти - встань у порога, позволь себя почувствовать в потоке Силы, дождись разрешения, тогда входи. А раз ко мне ввалились без приглашения, то… За мной пришли! Отыграл оркестр во дворе! Всё!!! Конец!!! В панике я вылетел из душевой, даже не подумав прикрыться. Бежать, куда глаза глядят! Авось, не поймают!!!  
Странно, но в ашрам пуст. Кто же здесь? У меня что, глюки пошли?  
\- Я вижу, ты дошёл до кондиции – это хорошо, - раздался Илькин голос.  
\- А-а-а!!! – я человек неробкий, но тут даже голос лучшего друга способен вызвать не совсем адекватные реакции, потому что я не только заорал как резаный, но и взвился в каком-то немыслимом прыжке, одновременно разворачиваясь в сторону голоса – Илька, сидит в тёмном углу, скрестив ноги.  
\- Точно, - сказала она, продолжая какой-то внутренний диалог с собою, - ты готов абсолютно. Сила так и брызжет.  
\- Ты что здесь делаешь? – я кинулся к ящику, в котором лежал балахон. – Совсем с ума сошла? Я же не одет!  
\- Мне требовалось убедиться, что ты находишься на пике Силы.  
\- Какой пик? Ты о чём? – спросил я, спешно натягивая трусы и рубашку.  
\- Сила ситхов идёт от Тёмной Стороны Бытия: страх, отчаяние, гнев и тому подобное. Сейчас эти эмоции переполняют тебя. Раз так, можно бежать, ты теперь сквозь все преграды пройдёшь как лучевая сабля.  
\- Так ты скрылась, чтобы меня помучить?  
\- Ага. Неизвестность мучает сильнее всего.  
\- Я чуть с ума не сошёл!  
\- Чуть – это хорошо. Я тоже подготовилась: собралась, сконцентрировалась, как и положено джедаю. А теперь, когда мы оба готовы, пора бежать. За мной, - и, прежде чем я успел хоть слово сказать, юркнула прочь.  
Я быстро покидал в специальную планшетку, которая крепится на поясе, разную мелочь вроде трусов и зубной чистилки и вышел след за нею. Прохладный осенний воздух бодрил, слегка покусывая за нос первым лёгким морозцем, и я только что сообразил, что не успел насухо вытереться после душа. Но возвращаться поздно. Догнал Илэйну:  
\- Иля, давай остановимся, пока не поздно. Эта затея – чистая афёра.  
\- Не афёра, а авантюра.  
\- Есть разница?  
\- Огромная!  
\- Иля, нас уже сто раз раскусили! Я это чувствую. Там, на космодроме, нас ждёт ловушка! Не могут мастера и патриархи не знать о столь масштабном деянии задуманном юнглингами!  
\- Если какой-то патриарх решил играть сам, и для этого ему потребовалось привлечь наше внимание, то он изыщет способ закрыть нас. Тот, кто нам мешает, нам и поможет!  
\- Но, в таком случае, он должен понимать, что мы дадим дёру!  
\- Скорее всего. Так что путь уже расчищен. Я так думаю. И он просто не может знать о наличии у нас оружия.  
\- Кстати, где сабля?  
\- Достала. Получишь на корабле.  
\- А как через роботов пробьёмся?! Зубами грызть начнём?!  
\- Воспользуемся переизбытком Силы, накопленным за ночь.  
\- Бред…  
\- Может быть… Тихо! Мы уже пришли, - она раздвинула кусты, явив моему взору космодром: периметр затянут сеткой, ворота распахнуты (они вообще никогда не запираются, да и зачем?), но внутри периметра слоняются четыре автоматических охранника.  
\- Вперёд! – и она зазмеилась меж кустов прямо к сетке; я, хоть и с меньшей грациозностью, последовал за ней.  
Сетку мы преодолели быстро и без проблем, никаких сюрпризов в виде колючей проволоки и тока не обнаружилось. Камеры тоже не установлены. Никто ведь не рассчитывал, что кто-то будет штурмовать космобазу, или она подвергнется натиску вандалов.  
Однако наши действия быстро заметили. Один из стражей поспешно направился к нам. Я принялся лихорадочно соображать, чем бы таким вдарить, но Иля сжала мне руку: «Тихо! Не двигайся, я сама всё сделаю!» Робот тем временем уже приблизился и, наставив на нас сенсоры и манипуляторы, произнёс:  
\- Доброй ночи.  
\- Доброй ночи, - отозвался я автоматически.  
\- Как ты поживаешь, Кубик? – поинтересовалась Иля.  
«Кубик? Почему Кубик?» - удивился я - никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то давал роботам имена.  
\- Илэйна Троб, Энтони Таук, я настоятельно рекомендую вам отправиться назад в ашрамы, - робот проигнорировал вопрос. - Время позднее, и вам надо спать.  
\- Не будь занудой, Кубик. Мы просто дышим свежим воздухом.  
\- Дышите в другом месте. Здесь вы отвлекаете меня от исполнения служебным обязанностей.  
\- Да какие обязанности, - Иля подошла к роботу и постучала кулачком по корпусу, - никого же нет и не будет. А здесь тихо, спокойно.  
\- Но вы должны пообещать, что будете вести себя тихо, - робот вообще вёл себя странно – по идее, он просто должен нас выкинуть без всяких разговоров. – Здесь уже одна девочка дышит воздухом, причём находится недалеко от одного из клиперов, - мы удивлённо переглянулись, робот продолжил: - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то увидел посторонних на территории.  
\- Хорошо, Кубик, мы уйдём и эту девочку уведём.  
\- Вы её уведёте? Это хорошо, а то я никак не могу её уговорить покинуть космопорт. Идите. Хорошей вам ночи, - и Кубик отправился дальше обходить территорию.  
\- Вот видишь, и не надо никого ломать и курочить. Просто поговорить требовалось по-людски, как и положено у джедаев.  
\- А почему Кубик? – спросил я; произошедшее только что, не укладывалось в моей голове.  
\- У меня в детстве кубики были… прикольные такие. Я их на помойке нашла. А этот, - она сделал рукой жест в сторону, куда удалился охранник, - тоже очень прикольный. Я с ним люблю трепаться. Он всегда делает вид, что очень занят, но на самом деле страсть как любит поболтать.  
\- И здесь все охранники такие?  
\- Нет, только Кубик. Глаз не стал бы с нами разговаривать – он очень застенчивый, хотя любит слушать. Крыша – тот сначала стреляет, потом думает. А Липучка – действительно липучка и зануда.  
\- Ты им всем дала имена?!  
\- Тихо, если не хочешь, чтобы сюда Крыша нагрянул.  
\- А если бы нас встретил этот Крыша?! Нас бы изжарили!  
\- Не встретил бы. Это квадрат Кубика. И я его сразу узнала – у него небольшие царапины на корпусе слева. А вот и клипер. Тоник, узнай, кто там отирается.  
\- Ага, - и я пошёл по направлению к кораблю. Безумно интересно, кто же это.  
Шёл, не скрываясь, ещё скажут, что испугался девчонки. Девочка тоже не пряталась. Её Сила отлично ощущалась, а силуэт прекрасно виден на ступенях трапа. В душе зрела уверенность, что она мне известна. Чем ближе я подходил, тем больше эта уверенность во мне крепла.  
\- Здравствуй, Энтони, - сказала сидевшая на трапе Лави, моргнув.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – я не ответил на её приветствие и вообще настроен был не очень дружелюбно - не хватало, чтобы эта коровка всё испортила.  
\- Я жду, когда вы убежите. Хочу с вами. Побег – это очень романтично.  
\- Чи… Чи… Чего?  
«Иля, я тебя убью! – подумалось мне. – Всё разболтала! Девчонки!!! Ничего им доверить нельзя!»  
Опрометью кинулся к Ильке.  
«Прибью!»  
\- Ну, как? – подруга смотрела честными глазами, честными настолько, что пропало всякое желание убивать.  
\- А то ты сама не знаешь, кто там? - пробурчал я.  
\- Не знаю, - Иля пожала худыми плечиками.  
\- Лави!!!  
\- Не ори, Крыша нагрянет! – шёпотом приказала Иля. – А что она здесь делает? Тоник, я не рассказывала ей, что именно мы намеревались делать. И я не знаю, кто её посветил в наш план.  
\- В твой план, - отбрыкнулся я.  
\- Какая разница. Главное – придётся вносить изменения на ходу, - и она быстро заскользила к клиперу, я за ней. Мы подошли к трапу.  
\- Лави, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросила Иля.  
\- Вас жду. Хочу с вами. Я сначала думала рассказать и другим юнглингам, чтобы и они убежали, но подумала, что массовый побег точно заметят, и не стала. Мы потом вернёмся и спасём всех.  
\- От кого? – выпучил я глаза.  
\- От злых неведомых врагов, которые заставляют нас обратиться в бегство.  
\- О-о-о! – это «о» принадлежало нам обоим.  
\- Ладно, давайте быстрее, а то сюда охранники нагрянут, - предложила Лави. – Один ничего, а других я боюсь.  
\- Хорошо, - я решил, что выяснить подробности происходящего можно будет и на орбите.  
\- Давай, Тоник, открывай замок!  
\- А я уже открыла, - лепетнула Лави.  
\- А? – это тоже совместный звук.  
\- Ну, я подумала, раз вы собираетесь воспользоваться кораблём, то существует способ открыть замок Силой. Ну, я и вскрыла его.  
\- Э!  
Но времени восторгаться нам не дали. К трапу спешил робот-страж.  
\- Быстрее! – я без церемоний отодвинул Лави и прошёл в люк, однако Иля не трогалась с места:  
\- Тоник, не бойся – это Кубик. Надо с ним попрощаться, а то нехорошо выходит.  
\- С ума сошла? С железяками прощаться?!  
Робот тем временем приблизился. Могу поклясться, вид его был крайне опечаленный, даже какой-то тоскливый.  
\- Вы убегаете и забираете клипер? – спросил он. Интонации голоса не изменились, да и не запрограммирован Кубик на изменение голоса – он всегда с металлическим отливом, но сейчас там скользили жалостливые нотки. Или это воображение разыгралось? Нам, джедаям и ситхам, из-за Силы постоянно мерещатся необычные вещи.  
\- Кубик, прости, но так надо.  
\- Но я должен пресечь эту попытку…  
\- Отпусти нас, Кубик.  
Робот колебался. Долг боролся с привязанностью. Хотя, о чём я? Какие у машины привязанности и чувства?!  
Не знаю, чем бы всё это закончилось, но на сцене появился новый персонаж – Крыша, Илька всё же накаркала. Говорят же: «Не хочешь иметь дело с дураком – не поминай лишний раз!». А она чуть что: «Крыша придёт, нам по шее надаёт!» Вот оно и пришло! Нам кранты принесло… Мы обречёно смотрели, как робот наводит на нас оружие. Всё! Осознание того, что даже совместными усилиями его не одолеть, проникало в каждую клетку мозга. Сейчас от нас останутся пятна копоти… Я в жесте последнего отчаяния выбросил руку, шарахнув Крышу молнией. Молния оказалась на диво хороша, Сила действительно переполняла меня. Только толку чуть. И тут вмешался Кубик. Он развернулся и вдарил по врагу всей мощью. Крыша, не ожидавший враждебных действий от другого стража, защититься не сумел и повалился оплавленной грудой на плиты космопорта.  
Сделав это, Кубик ринулся по трапу вверх, буквально впечатав нас троих в люк, протиснулся сам и быстро закрыл его.  
«Отличная компания: три юнглинга и психованный робот!» - мелькнула мысль.  
\- Быстро! Взлетай! – и Илька пинком отправила меня к креслу первого пилота. В другой бы момент я возмутился таким обращением, но сейчас не до того. Стрельба на космодроме наверняка привлекла ненужное внимание.  
Я развернул кресло к пульту, стараясь поудобнее пристроить отбитую попу. Ё-моё! Сколько тут кнопок, тумблеров, рычажков, детекторов! И какой из них жать? А корабль вообще заправлен топливом? У него исправен двигатель или это груда металлолома, имеющая форму корабля? Нет, не взлетим! Хана нам всем! Отгулял своё Бобик! Кончились деньки золотые!  
Я стремительно скатывался в панику. В довершение всего раздался голос Кубика, подтверждающий мои самые гадкие догадки:  
\- Индикаторы показывают, что корабль не заправлен.  
\- А!!! – кажется, это я.  
\- Не ори, не на стадионе, - это Иля, и она до безобразия спокойна. – Кубик, а что делать?  
\- Вы же коэди. Я думал, у вас есть план.  
\- Коэди! Точно! Кубик, ты гений! Виви, Тоник… Тоник!!!  
\- А-а-а!  
\- Хватит паниковать, нам нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Что, за топливом сбегать? Пары пакетов хватит? Керосинчика не прихватить?  
\- Твой сарказм не уместен. Кубик, космические двигатели исправны?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда мы поднимаем корабль в космос Силой.  
\- Раскурочив его по дороге. Это бред.  
\- Может быть, но другого шанса не будет. Здесь скоро станет слишком людно. Давайте!  
\- Корабль слишком большой!  
\- Размер не имеет значения! Тоник, если ты парень, ты нам поможешь, нет – тогда мы сделаем это вдвоём с Виви, но после, не обижайся, накрашу тебя и насмерть приклею бантик, потому что на парня ты не похож!  
\- Кто не похож?! Я не похож?! Да я одной левой это корыто… Ой! – это последнее «ой» связано с резким толчком – клипер действительно начал подниматься. И очень быстро. Уши заложило. Перегрузки вдавили в пол. Больше всего на свете мне захотелось остановить этот безумный полёт.  
В голове метались мысли как перепуганные мыши: «Сейчас твой порыв закончится, Сила выйдет из-под контроля, и мы рухнем! Снижаемся, пока это ещё можно прекратить!.. Если ты струсишь, Илька не простит!.. Мы уже слишком высоко!.. Выше! Ещё выше!.. Если от моих усилий деформируется обшивка, в космосе нам конец… Не хочу так быстро… Плохо-то как… Умираю… Иля, прости…»  
Позже я узнал, что патриархи, пытались нас посадить с помощью Силы, но корабль взлетел уже высоко, и существовал риск разбить корабль и погубить всех пассажиров. Впрочем, с учётом того, что в патриархи выходят преимущественно ситхи, особой щепетильностью не отличающиеся, последнее их вряд ли волновало.  
Я уже давным-давно потерял способность двигаться и нормально думать – мысли путались, то накрывая мозг грязной пенистой волной, то разбегаясь в сторону как тараканы при виде тапочка. Иля и Виви находились в ничуть не лучшем состоянии. Но какая-то часть нашей сути (могу поклясться, Виви и Иля тоже не оставались в стороне - у одного меня точно бы не получилось, хотя они впоследствии и не могли вспомнить, пользовались в тот момент Силой или нет) продолжала тянуть ввысь это судёнышко.  
Под конец мы отключились все. Но корабль уже вышел на орбиту. К счастью, школа не располагала тягачами или любым другим транспортом, позволяющим вернуть нас назад вместе с кораблём. Мы оказались вне досягаемости набольших школы.  
Иля первой нашла силы подняться и взглянуть на обзорный экран.  
\- Мы это сделали, - сказала она одними губами.  
\- Получилось? – пискнула Виви.  
\- Ага, - Иля качнула головкой и осела на палубу.  
\- Что делать-то? - Я потёр лоб, но наскрести на дельную мысль не удалось. Никакая Сила, ни Великая, ни Малая, ни Вездесущая, ни Локальная никуда не собирались меня вести. Теперь мы болтаемся в ближнем от нашей школы космосе, и когда патриархи найдут способ спокойно спустить нас – вопрос времени. Куда лететь – никто не знает. Как управлять кораблём – тоже.  
\- Что делать? – Иля повторила мои слова. – Теперь, когда время у нас есть, можно обдумать этот вопрос.  
\- Вроде, уже обдумали. Кто-то из патриархов ведёт свою игру, пригласили наёмника, классом не ниже рыцаря, он тебя вырубил…  
\- Появление чужих кораблей и людей на планете и в системе не зарегистрировано, - перебил Кубик.  
\- Так это ж не сегодня было, - отмахнулся я.  
\- Чужих кораблей не было уже два месяца, - уточнил Кубик.  
\- Так он и не должен быть чужим, - встряла Лави. - Вы же сами говорите, кто-то из своих. Попросили рыцаря из наших…  
\- Никакие корабли не прибывали в систему последнюю неделю, - настаивал Кубик.  
\- Как не прибывали? Но кто-то должен был отключить Ильку…  
\- Тоник, а почему мы так упёрлись в мысль, что это чужие?  
\- А кто ж ещё?  
\- Ну, подумайте. Зачем привлекать кого-то со стороны, множить глаза и уши, если можно совершенно спокойно прилепить объявление на столбе, поблизости от твоего дома самому! И никого звать не нужно, и никаких всплесков Силы. А уж вырубить юнглинга, которого сам же и обучаешь, знаешь его вдоль и поперёк, для патриарха – делать нечего.  
\- Грубовато с тобой обошлись. Нет тонкости. У патриархов она бы была.  
\- А зачем тонкость? Может, я тоже часть плана? Может, ты и должен был найти меня в подобном состоянии, чтобы поверить – дело серьёзное, надо действовать.  
\- Но зачем всё это? Хотели совратить меня на Тёмную Сторону? Я и так ситх… На Светлую таким образом не возвращают. Хотят сделать из меня супервоина? Так надо заниматься побольше. Нет, со мной занимались отдельно, но до крутого сверхситха я точно не дорос.  
\- Может, это какой-то бесчеловечный опыт над живыми людьми? – глупо хлопнула глазами Лави.  
\- Банально и глупо… - я пожал плечами.  
\- А жизнь очень несуразная штука, если подумать, - кинулась на защиту Лави Илька. – Возможно, всё очень просто. Кто из патриархов, или все они, решили проверить систему внутренней безопасности. И сподвигли пару юнглингов на побег – посмотреть, убегут или их Крыша зажарит?  
\- Да, но для расходного материала выбирают худшее, а не лучшее. Я один из лучших учеников. Ты тоже не дура. «Лави – вот это дура!!!» - но последнее осталось не произнесённым.  
\- Тоник, а кто тебе сказал, что центральные фигуры в этой игре – мы. Лави тоже с нами!  
\- Случайный попутчик…  
\- …который вскрыл корабль, как коробку с конфетами, предварительно всё узнав у «главных действующих лиц», да ещё пробравшись на космобазу через главный вход, не попав под раздачу Крыше и уболтав Кубика. Не слишком ли много для случайного попутчика? Так что, если тут на ком опыты и ставят, так на Виви, а мы так, довесок, нужный лишь за тем, чтобы её раскочегарить.  
\- ЧТО?! - «Нет, быть довеском к этой идиотке отказываюсь! Я так не согласен!!!»  
\- Обидно, я понимаю, с высоты полёта главного героя рухнуть в толпу статистов. Больно же? – странно, но в голосе Ильки не было издёвки; она действительно сочувствовала и делала это искренне. Джедай…  
\- Ладно, пусть будет так, до истины нам всё одно не докопаться. Однако мне кто-то чего-то говорил о сабле? Где она?  
\- Вот, - Иля выудила из внутреннего кармана робы рукоять лучевой сабли и протянула мне.  
Я взял эту штучку с трепетом и нежностью. Некоторое время рассматривал это, боясь даже дышать. ОНА НАСТОЯЩАЯ!!! Настоящая сабля! Не веря в чудеса, я активировал лезвие. Да! ДА! ДА-А-А!!! Сбылась мечта идиота!  
\- Иля, - плачу и не стыжусь, - как тебе удалось достать это? Это же невозможно!  
\- Ха, невозможно только протащить велосипед через вертушок.  
\- Иля, умоляю, расскажи! Ведь это же наверняка целое приключение. Скольких монстров ты завалила? Сколько ситхов оборола?! – «Чего я несу? Это ж полный бред?!» - судя по взглядам Или и Лави они полностью солидарны с последней мыслью.  
\- Приключение? Да, пожалуй, было, - Иля о чём-то задумалась, скорее всего, не надо ли вызвать из медблока корабля кибердоктора для лечения буйно помешанного - меня. Однако продолжила: - Ты знаешь Джана Этиклоу?  
\- Э-э-э… Рыцарь? Погоди-ка, у него Тайна в падаванах!  
\- Да. Именно его я и имею в виду. Так вот, этот маленький лысый извращенец начал домогаться ко мне с того момента, как мы прибыли в школу.  
\- ЧТО?! – «И Тайну определили к этому маньяку? Вот свезло…»  
\- Особо энергично клеиться ко мне не мог, силой взять тоже – репутация и всё такое. Но знаки внимания оказывал мне постоянно и предложения делал вполне конкретные. Обещал, что выведет в падавны до срока. Но, знаешь ли, я лучше год лишний здесь, то есть, там, - Илька махнула рукой куда-то в сторону обзорного экрана, - посижу, чем одну ночь с ним проведу!  
\- А чего он так к тебе прилип? Девчонок мало в школе? Лави та же…  
\- Ты Лави не замай!  
\- Он ко мне не приставал. Он худеньких любит, вроде Или.  
\- И потом, Тоник, кто тебе сказал, что он других не соблазнял. И девочек, и мальчиков других он вовсе не пропускал. Он в этом вопросе не очень разборчив. Но я сделалась чем-то вроде недоступной вершины, которую надо покорить не за тем, что это так важно, а из принципа. И всё у него не ладилось. И тут, когда я уже почти выхожу из интересующего возраста, прихожу сама и говорю, что страстно в него втрескалась по самое не хочу.  
\- Что ты сделала?! – этот вопрос задали хором я и Виви.  
\- Тоник, ты забываешь, у меня огромный опыт по общению с людьми подобного разбора.  
\- Да уж…  
\- Что?! – теперь это Лави вытягивает лицо, делаясь похожей на раскормленную козу. Интересно, о чём она подумала?  
\- Виви, не перебивай… Значит, отошли мы в его ашрам, Тайну он куда-то услал. Но Тайна как на меня посмотрела – всё поняла, и поняла правильно. Я это почувствовала. Она ещё хмыкнула так, и ушла, слегка меня по плечу потрепав, дескать, действуй, докажи, сестра джедай, этому уроду, что жизнь – штука мерзкая.  
\- Послушай, я тебя давно хочу спросить, а что у тебя с Тайной. Она тебя и купаться берёт, и подбадривает… Странно…  
\- Ну, дружим мы, чего странного? Откуда, думаешь, я всё знаю о его любовных похождениях на территории школы и вне её? От Тайны!  
\- Подруга?! «Ой, кажется, мир рушится – дайте зонтик!»  
\- А чего такого?  
\- А что же она с нами не рванула? Вот, Лави, настоящий друг, и корабль нам распечатала, и вместе убежали…  
\- Ох, Тоник, Тоник… Лави друг, но дружба дружбой, а служба – службой. И потом, я же джедай, у меня с половиной девчонок в школе нормальные отношения. Так, что ж, скопом бежать? Массовый побег из мест лишения свободы на одной отдельно взятой планете? А? Теперь же перестань доставать Лави и слушай дальше. Он, как ты помнишь, ситх, а ситхи – все эмоциональные. Он как услышал, что объект его неуёмной страсти сам к нему под одеяло готов залезть, так у него башню сорвало напрочь! Ни о какой Силе речи уже не шло! Ни о каком чутье! А как я раздеваться начала, так он совсем с катушек уехал: глаза бешенные, язык вывалил, слюни текут. Бе! Гадость какая! Я ему – закрой глаза, я тебе хорошо сделаю!  
\- А он?  
\- Закрыл - куда ж он денется?! А я, не будь дурой, шмотки в охапку, меч хвать – и дёру. Он сначала не понял, а как понял – было поздно за кем-то гнаться и что-либо менять. Вот такая история.  
\- Как вернусь, надо будет этому уроду яйца оторвать…  
\- Тоник, - Иля сделала большие глаза, - да ты, никак, ревнуешь?  
\- Не говори глупости. Просто, не люблю я извращенцев! Особенно, если они домогаются к моим лучшим друзьям. А тебе, Иля, огромное спасибо. На такие жертвы из-за меня пошла.  
\- Не из-за тебя, а из-за нас. Меч этот всем нужен, ведь раз ты будешь вооружён, то и наша совокупная мощь возрастёт! Так что, не благодари. Я не только для тебя старалась.  
Нельзя было не посмотреть на неё с нежностью. Какая она всё же! Замечательная! Да, именно так, замечательная и очень умная. А Лави всё равно корова, хоть и может кое-что…  
Мы какое-то время молчали. Только Кубик иногда издавал непонятные писки. Может систему тестировал, может ещё что. Я в технике не специалист. И первым наше молчание прервала Лави:  
\- А куда ж мы теперь? Из школы успешно сбежали. Что делать дальше?  
\- Куда? – некоторое время разглядывал приборную панель с умным видом, потом плюнул, попросил Кубика посмотреть. Робот сообщил, что тяга космодвигателей нормальная и горючего хватит. В другую галактику не улетишь, но до другой звёздной системы вполне даже можно. Правда планетарные двигатели как были без топлива, так и остались без него же.  
\- Ну и? – Илька подошла, с видом знатока уставившись на панель, затем перевела взгляд на карту данного района космоса. Хорошо, хоть там можно было разобраться без особой подготовки, хотя…  
\- Вот это наша с тобой родина, долететь вполне реально. Никаких проблем.  
\- Да, - кивнула Иля, - никаких, кроме того, что нас там точно будут ждать с оркестром. Надеюсь, Тоник, ты не забыл, что атмосферный бак пуст? Как сажать корабль намереваешься? Так же, как и взлетел?  
При мысли, что придётся свершить нечто подобное, кинуло в дрожь.  
\- Не, так лучше не надо.  
\- Тогда выход один – вызывать спасателей, чтобы нас сняли с орбиты. А спасатели сообщат властям, а власти сотрудничают со школами. А в таких маленьких мирках вроде нашего с руки едят. Нас тут же сдадут. Думаю, нас даже сажать не будут. Пристыкуются, вытащат из этой коробочки, пересадят в другую и вперёд!  
\- Получается, мы в ловушке? – робко поинтересовалась Лави.  
\- Похоже на то, - я сел в капитанское кресло.  
\- Но мы можем затеряться – это наш единственный шанс, - изрекла Иля.  
Мы с Лави туповато посмотрели на неё. Это предложение отправиться в далёкий-далёкий космос в надежде на удачу?  
\- В больших мирах ежедневно швартуются тысячи кораблей. Портовые службы с ног сбиваются. Там такую нелегальщину провозят, что только треск! И уж коэди в большом мире точно не аргумент. Если обратиться не к государственным служащим, а к какой-нибудь частной компании, желательно полулегальной, нас сдёрнут с орбиты быстро и без лишних вопросов.  
\- Ха! За это платить надо! А чем? Могу трусы отдать, только не думаю, что этого хватит.  
\- Я могу и свои добавить, только этого тоже не хватит, - продолжила мою остроту Иля.  
\- Тогда чем же? – это опять Лави.  
\- Мной, - услышали мы Кубика, – или этим кораблём.  
\- А это мысль, - рука тёрла подбородок, а в голове прыгали мысли. Если связаться с пиратами – давайте будем называть вещи своими именами, то им начхать, какой регистрационный номер у этой посудины и Кубика, кому они принадлежат, есть ли на них документы. Избавившись от корабля, мы действительно затеряемся. Ищи нас потом.  
\- Итак, летим в большой мир, связываемся с контрабандистами, или как там они себя называют, расплачиваемся кораблём, прячемся, думаем над планом дальнейших действий. Только как с ними связаться?  
\- Думаю, - вылезла Лави, - такие люди сами дичь ищут. Они сами нас найдут, предложат свои услуги. И быстро поймут, в каком мы положении, и что здесь можно разжиться лишним корабликом.  
\- Виви, ты гений! – похлопала её по спине Илэйна.  
С помощью Кубика (и чтоб без него делали?) мы изменили маршрут, направив наше судёнышко навстречу Гуарусу-2, самой большой из планет этого региона космоса.


End file.
